Like no other
by midnight-show
Summary: High School fic. After Yuna dumps Tidus, he vows that there will be nobody after him, no boy. So what happens when Yuna decides to explore the same gender...? Yuri, YunaPaine, possible OOCness.
1. Introducing Yuna

Like no other  
A fic by midnight-show

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft, Square-Enix or those kinda companies. I couldn't even imagine it!

* * *

Yuna tapped her pencil against the rim of her desk. It made a captivating thud against the surface of the desk. Education was mind numbing. Although, at most times, she enjoyed it… but today was special. It was a day like no other.

Why? She reflected to herself. Up till now she hadn't seen her boyfriend of 3 weeks, Tidus.

But wouldn't having a boyfriend be a delight?

Yuna had no idea why… in the focus of History… feelings about why Tidus was her boyfriend were hovering around in her head.

"Yuna?"

Yuna's head snapped up. Looking at her with an absent smile on their face was Wakka, one of her life-long friends.

"What's up, Wakka?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

Wakka nodded a little. Yuna glanced at the clock on the wall. The bell was going to ring at any moment.

"Come on over here." Yuna suggested.

Wakka nodded, and packed his things into his bag. He brought himself over to Yuna's desk, and sat down at the empty chair next to her.

"What's the matter?" Yuna asked when he was settled. "You seem really careless lately…"

"Well, I've been thinking, ya?" He started… just as the bell rang. The other students in the class started to pack up their things and move out towards their next study hall, but Yuna stayed, her eyes set on Wakka.

"You've been thinking…?" Yuna repeated.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Lulu out."

Yuna was silent for a moment, but then a wide grin extended across her face. She giggled.

"What, ya?"

Yuna calmed herself down, and smiled. "From what Lulu has ranted on to Rikku, Lenne, Shuyin and I forever, is that she has had a massive crush on you for as long as I can remember!"

Wakka was speechless. He stared at her. "Really? And she didn't say anything to me?"

Yuna frowned. "She didn't want to say anything to you because she thought you wouldn't take it very well. Sometimes she's not very secure."

Wakka nodded. "Well, I'll talk to her, ya? Cos after this next class we have a lunch break, and we all always sit together."

Yuna smiled as Wakka got up, waved to her and left the classroom.

* * *

Yuna closed the door to the staff room quietly, and turned away. Catering was one of her school options, and although she was very, very good at it, it was kind of embarrassing to cook for the teachers and other staff. She just felt uncomfortable.

She walked down the hallway towards the café, where all her friends would be. Yuna never made it there.

"Yuna, my doll!"

Her blood ran cold. Tidus.

He walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey baby," He said. "You look a little cold. Let me warm you up, aye?"

Yuna stared at him for a while. "Aah, no thanks."

Tidus stepped back, clearly insulted. "What are you saying, Yuna?"

Now Yuna was glaring at him. "I don't think… that…" She paused. Tidus was the person that introduced her to many of her friends. If she dumped him – which was by gods her intention – then perhaps her friends would think less of her?

But then what kind of friends would they be if that were what there thoughts?

"Oh… eeerm, nothing."

Tidus looked suspiciously at her. "Yuna… come on, you can tell me what's wrong? Even if you're going to dump me, we can still be friends. All I want is to be your friend, you know that right?"

Yuna took a deep breath, and said to herself, 'All right then…'

* * *

A loud yell broke out as Yuna said those words. 3 girls, who were walking past at that moment, saw Tidus' aggravation. They backed away and out of the hall as Tidus ran for Yuna, who had been trying to leave. She had turned around to see what he had yelled about, when she was tackled by him and knocked to the ground. She yelled in pain as her head knocked against the wall, as the force of him being on top of her knocked her back and onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" She cried, as he hit her, not moving from his spot on top of her.

"Teaching you that there is nobody following me!" He exclaimed.

"That's not true!" She cried, trying to fend him off. "I haven't loved you in a long time, so there was no point in lying to you any more."

Tidus smacked her in the face. It stung. She just lay there, taking whatever he gave her, before a whole bunch of students crowded the hallway. Two teachers made their way down the hallway, to the pair, and one of them pulled Tidus off Yuna.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Yuna came back to school a couple of days later. It had been hard for her friends to persuade her to come back at all. She was on the verge of tears most of the time. Not over Tidus. He wasn't worth it. The thing with the tears started when she came back to school.

The tears were the cause of Tidus' statement – there was nobody after him. Now all of the boys were ignoring her. All of her friends that she had met through Tidus, boys that she didn't even know, even some of the teachers acted different around her. She hated it.

The thought of being with no boy after Tidus spooked Yuna.

But as Rikku and Lulu – and Wakka – met her at the gate, and Rikku and Lulu gave her massive bear hugs, she thought that she didn't need a boy.

Not when there was the thought of being with a girl.

* * *

Wow, that didn't even take very long to write. Please let me know if there's any way I can fix it! Thanks! 


	2. Introducing Paine

Like no other  
A fic by midnight-show

Chapter 2

* * *

Paine felt a hand on her back, and it pushed her forward.

"Come on, Paine." The man's voice said reassuringly. "You'll be alright here. Don't let them get you down, just cos…"

She turned on her heel sharply. "Just because what?" She snapped. "Is it because of how I look? How I act?"

She took several steps away from the man, who leaned on his walking stick and chuckled.

"Have a nice day, Paine."

* * *

"So… your name is Paine?" Said the lady at the school's reception, smiling a little.

"Yes," She replied slowly, her leather-gloved hands tightening around a pole as she stood there, waiting for registration.

"Were you parents drunk?"

Paine looked down at the lady, who was smiling rather broadly. "Excuse me?"

"Were your parents intoxicated when they named you?" The receptionist asked, stiffening her back a little. "Since Paine is not a widespread name, you must be aware of."

Paine glared at the lady through her ruby-red eyes. "Can I please just have my schedule…?"

"Certainly!"

Paine watched the lady as she printed off a piece if paper, and handed it to her. "Looks like you've got physical education first dearie. Benefit from your day."

Paine snatched it from the woman's hands. She hardly flinched. The grey-haired girl turned on her heel once again and walked off, muttering under her breath, "I'll benefit from my day once I smack your head open…"

* * *

The field.

Paine didn't really appreciate the sun. And out there, on the field, in the sun, was where they were doing Physical Education today. She walked slowly over to the person who appeared to be the teacher, and got his attention.

"Aah! Paine, you are?" He asked, inspecting the roster she had handed him.

Paine nodded slowly; waiting with a grim face for what rude, hasty comment he had to say about her name. None came.

"Well… have you ever seen this school before?" He asked.

Paine shook her head. "No, I just got here from Luca."

The man nodded, and blew on a whistle that hung on a chain around his neck. "YUNA!" He yelled.

Paine watched as a girl, just shorter than her, ran across the field from where the rest of the class had gathered, panting and red-faced. Her hair was short, milky-brown, and had a long, decorated red braid that slung right down her back. She was wearing a pallid tank top, a pair of worn sneakers, and a pair of black shorts. She took in a few deep breaths.

"Yes…! Coach?"

Paine watched Yuna drop down to her knees in what appeared – to be a pathetic attempt – to get her breath back.

"Do you want an extra task? You can guide our new student around. Come on, on your feet!"

Paine watched, pokerfaced, as Yuna got on her hands and knees first, then up on to her feet. She was amazed at how this teacher ran their students into the ground.

Yuna faced Paine, and Paine noticed how her eyes were two different colours. One, blue, as bright as the sky on a summer's day, and the other, green, as luscious as the grass that lay below her. Despite her lack of air, and noticeable fatigue, she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Yuna."

Paine nodded, and a hint of a smile appeared on her face. She held out her hand and shook Yuna's. "Paine."

Like the teacher, Yuna made no comment about her name. "Where are you from?" Yuna asked. "How did you come to be at a school in the Calm Lands?"

Paine shrugged her shoulders. "Well… it's a long story. My parents didn't get along… with anyone. Not with each other, not with me, or anyone else in the family. After my mother went insane one night and shot my father, she sent me to live with a man named Nooj – he… was in an accident and sent me here. He couldn't look after me."

Yuna bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Paine said smirking. "But you ARE right… a boarding school in the middle of the Calm Lands…"

Yuna laughed, and rubbed her forehead. "Sin killed my mother… my father gave his life to defeat it with two very brave men… and… there has been nothing of Sin since then."

It was Paine's turn to bow her head. "Now _I'm_ sorry."

Yuna looked up at the gravely serious girl standing before her, and burst out laughing. Paine stared at her. "What's… so funny?" She asked.

Yuna finally calmed herself down and looked at Paine. "Well… you see… it all happened at least ten years ago, so even though I will always miss them dearly, I won't let their deaths bring me down. At least, that's what I've always told myself."

* * *

It was exhausting. Yuna led Paine to a small group of people who were sitting at a table. They all looked up when she arrived.

"Hey Yuna!"

"What took you so long, Yunie?"

"You're here."

"Who's your friend, ya?"

Yuna turned to Paine and pulled on her arm a little. As if it was a cue, she took a small step forward.

"Everyone," Yuna said. "This is Paine."

Paine looked at the people around the table… they all seemed nice enough.

Yuna started the introductions of the people at the table for her.

Yuna pointed to a boy there, with wild orange-red hair, a bandana and a yellow blitz ball suit on. "That's Wakka." She said. Sitting next to him, with his arm around her, was a young woman with long black hair, braided, dark make-up and a long dark dress. "Lulu." Sitting by her was a girl with messy blonde hair, who was wearing what appeared to be a bikini and a skimpy skirt over it, a pair of loose-fitting boots, and an orange-red scarf. "My cousin, Rikku." The girl smiled and waved. Another couple sat entwined in each other next to her. A girl with long, dark brown hair, and a blue-black dress on. "That's Lenne." Yuna said. "And… let's not forget, Shuyin. Her boyfriend who never leaves her side."

"I know Shuyin." Paine said simply.

Shuyin nodded and winked. "Good to see you again, Paine. What's old Noojie doing these days?"

Paine smirked sarcastically, and took a seat by Yuna. "Well, he was in an accident and hasn't been overly well."

"Is that why you're here?" Lenne asked, her soft tone breaking the silence around the table.

"Yeah." Paine said, nodding her head. "I didn't ask to come here…" Silence. "But it seems that Nooj made a good choice this time."

To Paine's left, Yuna was beaming. She hadn't known this Paine girl for a couple of hours, but she already considered her a really close friend.

"Why are you all smiles?" Rikku said across the table to Yuna. "Didja meet a boy in P.E?"

Wakka laughed. "No, actually, I didn't." Yuna said calmly.

'_Was this how they always acted?'_ Paine thought to herself. _'No, it couldn't be…'

* * *

_

"It's the…"

"… Dormitory party nights!"

Yuna and Rikku were jumping up and down on their mattresses, giggling and having a really fun time.

"Let's get this started!" Yuna cried, hopping off her mattress and dancing around the room.

Lulu and Paine watched the two, amused.

"Can I ask how many times…" Paine started.

"They were dropped on their heads as babies?" Lulu finished, laughing. "Oh, we get that all the time."

Paine blushed. "Were they?"

Lulu turned and looked at Paine, smiling. She shook her head. "No, actually. Every Thursday… the first Thursday of each month, the school committee allows us to have a party."

"Like this?" Paine asked, ducking a pillow that Rikku had thrown in Yuna's general direction.

"Sometimes is gets worse." Lulu chuckled. Paine frowned. "What about classes in the morning?"

Lulu laughed, and knelt down and picked up a pillow off the floor. She threw it at Paine, and it got her in the face. "Tomorrow is a holiday, and thank god, because later on the guys are coming on over with some… alcohol."

* * *

There ya go! Please let me know what you think, and if there's any way I can improve it! Thanks! 


	3. Out on the field, part 1

Like no other  
A fic by midnight-show

Chapter 3

* * *

"A-alcohol?" Paine repeated, and Lulu looked into her eyes.

"Don't you drink, Paine?" She teased, and Paine smiled.

"Oh, I do sometimes, but…"

"Nonsense." Lulu said, picking up the hem of her skirt and walking over to the window. "Everyone at the Calm Lands boarding school drinks… eventually. It's in the water."

Paine laughed. _That _was nonsense. She walked over to her set of drawers, where all of her stuff had been put away… by Yuna, she presumed, all neatly and folded. "Why would they put alcohol in the water?"

Lulu looked away from the window and at Paine, who was looking up at her. "Thanks to Tidus, Wakka, Seymour, Shuyin and Gippal."

"Who are Tidus, Seymour and Gippal?" Paine asked, lying down on her bed.

Lulu frowned and shook her head sadly. Paine took that as a she-didn't-want-to-go-there thing. "You don't have to…"

"Tidus is Yuna's ex-boyfriend." Lulu said coldly. "She dumped him because she didn't love him anymore, and he went ballistic and attacked her."

"Oh…" Paine said, rolling over and looking at the ground. "I had no idea."

"He's sworn that no boy will ever love her while she remains at this school… and so far he's been right. Most of the boys won't look sideways at her now."

"That's awful!" Paine muttered. "That cheap guy. Why if I were to get my hands on him…"

"Save it."

The two girls looked up to the dorm doorway to see Yuna standing in it, smiling broadly. She walked with a little skip in her step to her bed, which was by Paine's, and sat on it. Paine sat up, and looked at her with a quizzical look. Yuna grabbed Paine's hands and took them into her own.

"Thank you, Paine… for trying to defend me against him, or wanting to beat me up, but he hasn't tried anything. I really appreciate what you are trying to do, though."

Paine nodded, and smiled briefly. "I know."

"Come on." Lulu said, smiling. "The guys will be waiting for us out on the field."

* * *

Lulu, Yuna and Paine walked along the gravel path to the field. Yuna and Paine were walking along arm in arm, whispering to each other.

"I can see Rikku and Gippal." Lulu smirked, rubbing her arms absent-mindedly to warm herself. "When they're together it's like it's broad daylight."

"Why is that?" Paine asked.

"Well… you see…" Yuna said for Lulu, "What she means, is, that they make such a good couple that… well, how could you not notice them, even in pitch-black?"

Paine agreed, and thought a moment. "Have either of you two had any serious… relationships?"

Lulu smirked evilly in Yuna's direction. "Yuna set me up with Wakka…"

Yuna smiled sheepishly, and a faint blush could be seen on her face.

"… And I couldn't be more happy!"

Paine laughed and Yuna smiled slyly. "I was right." She smiled and looked at Paine. "They both were crushing on each other for a couple of months before I told Wakka to gather up his courage and ask her out on a date."

"And so he did?" Paine asked, and Lulu nodded. "It's wonderful."

Yuna smiled, and winked at Paine.

They followed the gravel pathway until it ended, and they came to the field. There were many stars in the sky, and it cast a hazy, white light across the field.

"Wow… check that out!" Yuna gasped, nudging Paine and getting her to look at it.

Paine smiled, and nodded. "It's quite a thing to look at, isn't it?"

Yuna giggled, and nodded. "There are the others – look! – they're waving at us!"

Sure enough, when Lulu and Paine looked closer, they could see the outlined forms of Lenne and Rikku, jumping up and down, waving. Yuna waved, and grabbed Paine's hand. "Come on," Yuna said, smiling softly. "Let's go and meet them."

Paine looked down at the two hands, Yuna's one gripped firmly onto hers. Although she had no time to think about it because Yuna was already running – dragging Paine along with her. She shot Lulu a 'Why me?' look, causing Lulu to laugh as the two ran across the field.

* * *

"God, it took you three long enough," Seymour complained as Lulu arrived shortly after Paine and Yuna. "Wasn't your makeup on well enough?"

Yuna stared at Seymour. "Are you jealous?" She pondered.

He laughed, and turned away. "Me, a guy? Jealous of… makeup? How rude of you to even imply that Yuna. I thought more of you."

Yuna frowned, hoping that she hadn't upset her friend. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Gippal and Paine watched as Yuna crept up behind Seymour, and seems he was much taller than her, she jumped up onto his back.

"You know I'd never _really_ do anything to make you upset, you know?" She asked as he struggled for a moment.

"Aah! – yes! Now get off me!"

"I'm not finished yet," Yuna said with a smile. "You have to accept my apology before I get off you."

"I accept your apology…" Seymour said. "Now…"

Yuna let out a squeal as Seymour toppled over; her still perched on his back. The others gasped as the pair hit the ground.

Paine was amazed as the two got up, no harm done, and started laughing. Yuna playfully punched Seymour's arm, and Seymour ruffled up Yuna's hair a little.

"Who… is that Seymour guy?" Paine asked Lulu.

"Yuna's first boyfriend." Lulu whispered, as the two started to play fight. "No-one knows the reason they broke up, but they've been really strong friends throughout everything."

"That's nice to hear…" Paine said. "Compared to that Tidus guy…"

Lulu nodded. "Yes… well… we don't really want to ruin tonight by mentioning him, do we?"

Paine smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all."

"HEY PAINE!"

Paine's head shot up. Standing by Lenne, grinning like he had been a naughty boy… was Shuyin. "Come here!"

Paine walked over to Shuyin and crossed her arms. "What did you do this time?"

Lenne giggled and buried her head on Shuyin's shoulder. "I didn't do anything!" He protested with a laugh. "Do you remember that group we were in… years back?"

Paine thought a moment. "Yeah… why…?"

Shuyin laughed and pulled Gippal over towards them. "Remember Gippal. The all-his-life ladies man?"

Paine shook her head slowly… but then though. "Wait a second…"

Shuyin and Gippal watched her, as she walked around in a small circle, trying to remember. "Oh, I remember now!"

Lenne walked over towards the bushes and disappeared down a small pathway. Paine watched her go, but didn't really think about it.

"Were you the one… that… started the… food fight?" Paine asked feebly, and Gippal smirked. "She does remember me!"

Paine folded her arms again and scowled. "How could I forget you?" She said, a smile appearing on her face. "We were best friends way back then."

Gippal nodded, and walked over to Rikku, who was talking with Yuna. "So, Yunie, who do you like?"

Yuna blushed deep red. "Well…"

Gippal snaked his arms around Rikku and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Gippal." Rikku replied. "I'm bombarding Yuna with questions about her love life."

"Oooh, this'll be interesting." Gippal said. "I'll get the popcorn."

Yuna stared at Gippal, and Rikku hit him on the head. "I, I, _I_, was asking Yuna!" She huffed. "We don't need everyone around."

Gippal smiled and backed away. "Sorry, Yuna."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it, Gippal."

Yuna sat back down on the grass, and lay back in it. "Aaahhh, this feels good… doesn't it Rikku? To just lie out here, under the stars."

Rikku nodded, and lay down beside her cousin. "It sure does… so, tell me who you like and I could set up a date with him for ya…"

Yuna glanced at her cousin, and rolled over onto her side, facing away from Rikku. _'If only you knew that it wasn't a "he", Rikku…' _Yuna thought to herself.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter! Just cos we're off school now! Please let me know what you think of that! 


	4. More than one key to the dorms

Like no other  
A fic by midnight-show

* * *

Gippal watched, fascinated, as Yuna and Rikku lay on the grass, talking. Yuna rolled over onto her side, facing away from Rikku. She seemed deep in thought.

"Who do you like, Yunie…?" Rikku asked again, grinning widely and showing her teeth. "Do I know him?"

It was so tempting for Yuna to roll back over, face her cousin and say, 'I like a girl, not a boy,' but she didn't want the stereotypes… just yet. And the girl she liked… Yuna figured she'd have the decency to tell her first.

A smile crossed her face as she thought… a lie… would keep her away, wouldn't it? She giggled.

"Yeah, Rikku, you know him."

Rikku clambered up onto her feet. "Tell me, tell me, tell meee!"

Yuna looked up at the stars and smiled. "He's in this group now,"

Rikku grimaced, and muttered: "What a good hint…"

She looked around the group, and studied who exactly was there. Lenne was… missing? Gippal was talking to Wakka. _'Hm… Yunie couldn't like a guy who went out with someone already… so it can't be Wakka, Gippal or Shuyin…'_

Yuna felt her eyelids getting heavy, and lying so comfortably on the grass wasn't helping her sudden tiredness. She sat up slowly, and got up onto her feet.

"Rikku!" She called, running over to her cousin, who was absently walking around. "What are you doing?"

Rikku stopped walking, and turned back to her cousin. "Well… you see…"

"When is Lenne coming back with the stuff?" Gippal complained, walking over to Paine. "The sooner we get pissed the better."

Paine shrugged, and remained silent for a moment. "I've never been under the influence of alcohol before."

"Wow…" Gippal laughed, slapping her on the back. "You are just as insane as when we parted ways. Sheesh!"

Paine glared at Gippal. The smile evaporated off his face. "Sorry…"

She nodded simply, and headed over to Rikku, who was standing by Yuna with her hands on her hips. "What's the matter Rikku?" She asked.

Rikku stared at Paine for a moment, and then smiled. "Trying to find out who Yunie likes…"

Yuna smiled and shook her head. "You will never, never know."

Rikku chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're as clear as glass Yunie. I could-"

She stopped talking. Paine and Yuna looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" Paine said.

"I… don't believe you… Yunie…" Rikku whispered in a gruff voice.

"What?" Yuna asked, concerned. "What?"

"You either still like Seymour, or like him again?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to Rikku. Lenne covered her mouth to stop herself from saying anything, Gippal scratched his head and Paine looked blank. Lulu and Wakka stopped their conversation and faced Rikku.

"Ummm… ehehehe…" Rikku began, but was sharply cut off by Yuna grabbing her arm and pinching it. "Owwww! Yunie!"

Yuna glared at her cousin. "How dare you go around with your so-called air-of-authority and make those statements!"

"Well…" Rikku gasped, pushing her cousin away from her. "You said you liked a guy from the group, so I just went around guessing… and Seymour is the only single one left, and you made an oath to yourself that you didn't like guys who weren't single."

Yuna stepped away from Rikku, the anger gone from her face. "Did… did…"

"Did what?" Rikku asked, scratching her chin in thought. "Did what?"

Yuna shook her head. She looked behind Rikku at all of her friends who had gathered, most of them looked doubtful or concerned.

"Nothing." She breathed.

"Yuna, wait!" Lenne called as the bemused girl turned away from the group and started to run back to the school grounds.

"Yunie! Come back!" Rikku called. "I didn't mean to!"

* * *

Yuna ran up the gravel path, her heart pounding. Her sides ached and she was short of breath. Why did Rikku have to bring up something that she knew was a very personal matter to her?

'_It's not fair!' _Yuna said to herself as she could see the school grounds up ahead. _'Why, her of all people, she knew that I never liked to talk about that thing!'_

Back where the others were, Lulu stared at Rikku. "What did I do?" The younger girl whined, feeling naked under the older one's gaze.

"You know Yuna is sensitive about that, Rikku." She chided. "You of all people, her cousin, should respect that."

Gippal stepped up to the two. "Where's Paine? Why don't she go and talk to Yuna? They have a very tight friendship."

Paine glared at Gippal. She was useless at trying to cheer anyone up. But she nodded. "Alright, I'll try and talk to her."

* * *

Bluntly, Yuna wiped a tear away from her eyes, and closed the door to the dormitory. An indescribable feeling filled her, and all she wanted was a bit of sunlight. Something in her life that would make her smile.

She pulled all of the curtains in the dorm, giving her instant privacy. The other girls in this particular dorm – Lulu, Rikku, Paine and several others that she didn't know or hadn't bothered to be acquainted with – were either out on the field or at the dance.

She undid the laces on her boots, and slipped them off. She hastily stuffed them in the small but spacious cupboard by her bed, and closed it. She went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a dark red skirt, that would go just above her knees, and a cream coloured shirt. She changed into those, and put on her feet a pair of white ankle socks. She splashed her face with a little water, and wiped it dry with a towel.

"Yuna?"

She froze. There was someone else in the dorm. _I thought I had locked the door!_ Yuna said to herself, but then remembered that the teachers and other dorm members had their own keys. She finished wiping her face and left the bathroom. She walked back out to see Paine standing there, a very uneasy look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked immediately.

Yuna frowned. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to her bed. "Why wouldn't I be, Paine?"

Paine walked over to the door and closed it so the draft wouldn't come through. "Well… I was worried because no-one normally runs off from their friends, tears running down their face…"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "You're right, Paine. I'm not very good at hiding my feelings, am I?"

Paine grinned. "No, I don't suppose so."

Yuna sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her friend. "Why are you up here, the others would be having a great time by now!"

"Like I said before," Paine said, a little irritated at Yuna's resistance. "I was worried about you."

Yuna grinned. "I knew that. But… I thought you'd rather be down there than up here with silly old me."

Paine laughed, and lay down on her bed. "I'd rather be up here with _silly old you _than down there with them. I don't drink alcohol."

Yuna turned to Paine, and said in an almost hollow voice, "It's in the water."

Paine nodded. "So Lulu told me."

Yuna stared at the ceiling, and hummed the hymn. "No-one knows my secret." She said.

Paine sat up and looked at her. "Your secret?"

Yuna lifted herself up off the bed and walked over to the windows that overlooked the valley. "If anyone knew about it, then…"

"You could tell me…" Paine said uneasily. "You can trust me."

Yuna whipped around, her eyes blazing. "I can't!" She exclaimed. "Don't you understand, I would be the centre of discrimination and doomed to a friendless life!"

Paine was shocked by the quiet girl's outburst. Yuna was usually a quiet, unspoken girl, but now it seemed she was showing her other side.

Violence seeped through the air. It felt different in the dormitory. Paine stepped away from her friend, who was glaring at her, and towards the door. In several quick strides Yuna had run across the dorm and jumped at Paine, tackling her to the ground. Paine yelled in shock and hit the floor hard, the high summoner's daughter on top of her, and her hands were quick to fasten around Paine's neck.

"Yuna—"

"You can't help me!" Yuna screamed, digging her fingernails into the side of Paine's neck. "People who are like I am are stereotyped!"

Paine's arms moved from her side to Yuna's waist. She grabbed onto Yuna and pushed her back. Yuna fell onto the floor with a gasp. Paine got up and crawled over to her. "Yuna?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were open and she wasn't moving. Her breath came in short puffs, and she lay at a painful angle.

"I don't- need your help, Paine." She murmured, sitting up slowly. "You don't know me as well as you'd like to think."

Paine smirked, and rubbed her head. "No, but I do know something."

"Really?" Yuna asked with a laugh, not moving from her place on the floor. "And what's that?"

Paine thought a moment. If she told Yuna that she knew, maybe Yuna would hate her more? She pondered whether or not she would say.

"See?" Yuna said smugly. "You don't-"

Paine looked over the stunned girl, and ran a hand through her ruffled hair. Slowly, she leant forward so her lips could meet Yuna's.

Her mind was blurred, but one thing stood clear in Yuna's mind; this was what she wanted. But she had no idea how Paine knew. Did Paine like Yuna as much as Yuna did Paine?

* * *

There! Sorry it took so long to update, and I don't really have an excuse either. I have had this written up for a while, but I forgot to update it. Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
